


Interview With the Vampire

by xcrstfallenstrx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Drinking, Crossover, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcrstfallenstrx/pseuds/xcrstfallenstrx
Summary: "I longed for death, I know that now.  I invited it, a release from the pain of living with the knowledge that my selfishness had harmed something I held so dear.  My invitation was open to anyone.  To the whore at my side, to his lover that followed, but it was a vampire that accepted…”A re-imagining of Anne Rice’s classic novel...





	Interview With the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So I am like the slowest writer ever. I haven’t decided if I will be posting updates as I go along of if I will just post the Prologue and then update once the entire story is complete. So take that into consideration before deciding if you want to read this or not. 
> 
> I am so in love with this ship right now, and I can’t stop vidding them.  After I recently watched Interview With the Vampire for the first time in like 10 years, I realized that it would be great for a retelling with this ship.  Perhaps videos for this FF to follow as well.
> 
> I sorta just shifted birthdates back about 100 years.  Like Albus was born in 1881, so for the sake of this story he’s born as a vampire in 1781, so his actual birthday I guess would be 1760, as a human. There will be appearances of many familiar characters here. As I've just started I am unsure who I will be putting in the role of Armand. I may go with an original character.
> 
> Canon divergence for Interview with the Vampire will begin early in Chapter 1. While the book and films were filled with homo-erotic subtext, Lestat and Louis were not in a sexual relationship.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No money is made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 

All my videos for this ship can be found here:  
[My Grindeldore Collection](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLu6cxfqCMO9mZAdruSLhHrA_QmOnwF6E_)

**Prologue**

“You followed me a long way, didn't you?” I ask gently, softening my tone so I wouldn't admonish the boy.

“Yes,” he replied, “Something about you made me want to know your story.  Sometimes I can just watch, and wonder, others I need to know.”

“You would need a long time to hear my story,” I tell him taking in the city below as I gaze out the window of my hotel room.

“I have all night,” he assures me, “So what do you do?”

He is so beautiful and eager and full of life.  I can hear his heart beat just the tiniest bit faster in excitement as he turns to look at me.  His green eyes are alert behind his glasses, his hair falling over his forehead, but it can’t conceal the scar there from eyes such as mine.

“I’m a vampire,” I tell him simply.  He laughs softly.  The sound is both surprised and doubtful.  It is so unapologetically human that I smile to myself.  One such as I, who has seen what I've seen, lived what I lived, could never be so. 

“Well that’s a first.  You mean a real live vampire like in the stories?” he asks.

“Correct,” I reply with no hesitation.  “I was waiting for you,” I tell him, “Wondering how far you would be willing to follow me, and then you called out to me.”

“So you knew I was there the whole time?” he replies with the barest hint of derision.  He doubts me, but not enough to risk offense that might send me on my way.

“Yes,” I reply.

“You said you knew I was following you.  Were you leading me somewhere?” he asks and I nod gently in an affirmative reply.  “Were you going to drink my blood and then kill me?” he asks as he lights a cigarette, sarcasm scarcely evident once again.

“Yes, but instead I think I would like to tell you my story,” I reassure him.  “First let me turn on the light.”

“I thought vampires didn't like the light,” he asks.

“We love it,” I say and move across the room in less than a second, flicking on the light switch next to the door.

“Holy shit,” he shouts as he stumbles back out of his chair.  His heart is racing now.  I can see the truth filling his eyes.

“Don’t be frightened,” I tell him, “I want this opportunity.”  In a flicker I am in the chair across from where he had been sitting.

“How the hell did you do that?” he asks, and I can hear the slight tremble of fear.  His heart is racing, but to his credit his voice barely wavers.  Brave boy.

“No different then you, only I move too fast for your eyes to see.  I’m flesh and blood, but not human.  I haven’t been human for 200 years.”  I beckon him back to the table, “Sit,” I say in invitation as I hold out my hand.  His heart might beat out of his chest and the sound of his blood rushing so quickly is tempting.  It would surely be sweet.

“How shall we begin?” I ask.  “Should we start at the beginning?  I am born, I grow up, or should we start when I was born to darkness as I call it?  That’s really where we should start don’t you think?”

“You’re not lying to me are you?” he asks as he slides back into the chair. 

“I have no reason to lie,” I reply. 

“1781 was the year it happened.  I was just about your age, but it was a different time, I was a man at that age.  I was the master of a tobacco plantation in the southern colonies of England outside the village of Godric’s Hollow.  When I was just 18, my parents died leaving me with the burden of the plantation and my younger brother and sister.  I was forced to leave my lover behind and return home.”

“The weight of it filled me with anger.  I took to drink and found myself in a duel.  A bullet strayed and my sister Ariana was killed.  She had been buried less than half a year when he came to me.  I would have been happy to join her.  I couldn't bear the guilt.  I longed to be released from it."

"You see, I had always loved my sister dearly.  She was a frail thing.  When she was six she was injured while playing with some other children.  A brain injury, and she was never quite the same.  She was dear to both myself and my brother Aberforth, and children can be cruel.  We had always looked after her, and at just fourteen years old, I had been the cause of her death."  
  
"I longed for death, I know that now.  I invited it, a release from the pain of living with the knowledge that my selfishness had harmed something I held so dear.  My invitation was open to anyone.  To the whore at my side, to his lover that followed, but it was a vampire that accepted…”


End file.
